


The Sunshine of Your Love

by AstroGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: Aziraphale smiles at the plants.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	The Sunshine of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Gen Prompt Bingo, for the prompt "photosynthesis." I know Crowley's plants as a metaphor has been done kind of a lot already, but with a prompt like that, how could I resist adding my own tiny little contribution?

Aziraphale smiles at the plants.

"Don't," Crowley says. "You'll spoil them."

But it's too late. They are already turning towards him. Their leaves cease to tremble and instead spread themselves out to bask in the angel's regard, nourishing themselves on the radiance of his unearned affection. Who needs sunlight, they seem to say, when you can have _this_? 

He ought to punish them. Ought to berate them, bend them back to obedience and duty and fear.

But he can't. Of course he can't.

He knows exactly how they feel. And he knows they'll never be content in the darkness again.


End file.
